


Livestream Night

by alexVakarian



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Death, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Snuff, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexVakarian/pseuds/alexVakarian
Summary: Alternia can be a really dark place to live in if your blood color isn't blue enough. And when Ardata has to give her highblood online fans more content, there is really no limit to what she can do to please them all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Livestream Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a former collection of one shot stories that I did a few months ago, but that I recently deleted because I wanted to rework some of the stories there. All stories I released there (Hiveswap - Compendium Of Stories) will be reuploaded as the days go by.

Ardata… she could lie, extort and manipulate the entire world to look like an _iiinocent_ victim of a system that put her in a position of power without ever asking her what she would have chosen. But in the inside, she loved far too much her authority and the power to ever renounce to those things. Ardata knew it and never even hesitated in taking advantage of that for her own benefit, even more in her livestreams from her basement, where she had quite a few lowbloods to be used and disposed at her will.

Her livestreams were usually raw snuff with those poor trolls whose only mistake was to be born with the wrong blood color. Torture, mutilation, Ardata in a certain way had to have developed a thick skin to endure doing all of that on camera frequently, as killing is a damn good business on the gray planet, even more when her sick audience loved and payed to see that level of brutal violence, and due to most of them being highbloods with a repulsive taste towards those things, Ardata won **a lot** of money for martyrizing those who had no place in alternian society.

All that violence, as profitable as it is, for more than obvious reasons, could be a bit too much for her when it was so extreme for sustained periods of time. She loved that position of authority, the power that came with it and the capability to have others at her own will for whatever she wanted, but a relentless tasteless massacre was not exactly her cup of tea. Maybe some disgusting bastard of her audience would love that, but Ardata had standards, unlike any rustblood or some weird rich indigoblood asshole; in fact, she even had a moral code, twisted and sadistic, but that existed nevertheless. That is why Ardata wanted to give a bit of variety to the content of her livestreams, something new as a breath of fresh air to the slaughter she wasn’t exactly the biggest fan.

This night’s poor victim would be a mustardblood, yet another lowblood that would soon bite the dust, but he wasn’t chosen randomly, thanks to the fact that he was a goldblood… he was bringing something more, something double that in this occasion she would not hesitate in using for making this livestream something unique and special. His name was irrelevant; who he was, insignificant; everything that mattered from that troll were the tentacles that he had between his legs. The lowblood was tied in a torture table that may or may not have been built by a certain wounded pale alien in the past, but nobody could say that it happened in reality, right…? Still, that didn’t matter, because the present was focused only with what was happening in the basement of this cerulean’s hive. Ardata Carmia had already started the livestream for her spectators to have a full show, the main camera was on, the spotlights illuminated the place having the mustardblood as the main focus of attention, tied and blindfolded in the torture table, with his body naked as a result of Ardata having torn apart all his clothes with a knife that she put against his own skin, tearing all clothing apart but leaving various cuts in his body on the process.

Unlike other highbloods, like Amisia, Ardata didn’t cut the tongues of her prisoners, their screams of pain gave a unique morbid touch to her streams that was really difficult to replace; because, when you’re suffering, that’s when you’re the most real, and winning doesn’t mean a thing unless someone else loses, and these lowbloods were here to lose, and to demonstrate that they were very, very real. How could she, a cute and obedient cerulean, negate to her public that touch of reality? She simply couldn’t, so she did not do a single thing to suppress those intense and deep screams of the mustardblood when he felt the coldness of the metal pierce his skin until the flesh, leaving her spectators to delight with the drops of blood that now decorated his body as a sadistic yet captivating decoration.

What the cerulean prepared for this night was something that needed to be done at a careful pace, she didn’t want him to lose consciousness nor bleed out too quickly, so she made sure that her cuts were not too deep, after all he was the main guest of the livestream, and it would be so impolite of him to die so early with an audience expectant to see a show definitely worth remembering. Once he had his clothes taken out, there was only once garment left, his underwear that Ardata ripped with an unusual aggressivity to finally reveal those two thick tentacles, to which Ardata couldn’t help but to instinctively bite her lower lip as she thought about everything she would do with them live in front of the cameras, in front of her fans.

Of course, that goldblood was more than scared: tied, naked and blindfolded in the basement of a highblood with clear sadistic and murdering tendencies, of course he was with a instinctive fear, the instinct of a troll that didn’t want to die, and all of this in practice made that any kind of sensorial stimulation he felt in his body would be amplified to the maximum, scaring him even more with that horrible uncertainty about what was to come. But this was not ideal when Ardata wanted those two tentacles to be twisting in the air as an exotic invitation for more contact, she had to do something in order to achieve her objective, and of course that Ardata only had one choice, if his body wasn’t going to willfully cooperate, she would force it to do it one way or another. She had psychic powers, and with them she brought to her own hand a syringe that she had reserved for situations like this (After all, she was such an _iiintelliiigent_ lady), and with such a characteristic impersonal cold blood, she wanted this to be from the start a show of sheer sadism for her audience. The limbs of the mustardblood were bounded to the ends of the torture table, so she brought a secondary camera close to one of his hands for a close-up in the stream, and after digging in a large nail in one of the cuts on the goldblood’s body to remind him that the fun hadn’t start yet, she did something that even her had to look to the side taking advantage to the fact that the camera wasn’t recording her face: using her psychic powers, Ardata buried that long and thin needle through the middle finger of the hand, right in the zone between the nail and the flesh, at an horrific slow pace, making sure that the screams of pain of the lowblood were long and loud as the needle pierced the flesh for many seconds, to make his blood flow, agitate his stressed heart even more than what already is. He shrieked loudly from the depths of his chest as a genuine sign of the pain that he simply couldn’t take any longer. Being blindfolded meant that any physical sensation was stronger and overreacted due to his inability to see, and when it came down to a needle piercing the flesh right under his nail and directly to the bone… his body was twisting almost immobile in the table. His body tried to liberate itself, tried to escape from that suffering with all its raw strength, in an attempt to escape from a needle that wasn’t stopping in injecting him slowly with a liquid that quickly was invading his veins, but in the end it was simply futile, Ardata made sure to secure the ties so no spasm could liberate the goldblood by accident while she drugged him on camera for the web. 

It was several seconds of resistance to the torture, but the sudden adrenaline shot that his body made as a response to the stress did not do more than facilitate the host’s task, as with that increased cardiac activity, with that increased blood flow through his arteries, it didn’t take long for him to feel the effects of the drug that had an accelerated action as a result of the quick pumping from his bloodpusher. His body slowly heated up, his breathing got agitated, and the golden heart didn’t slow down at all, but mainly, he felt how his two tentacles started to rise, move and twirl around. These reactions and implications scared him even more, it didn’t matter how much he tried to resist, how much pain he felt, she was drugging him to control his own body and its reactions, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

As said before, the goldblood was the main guest of the night… but not the only one, after naking him, drugging him and hearing his shrieking, Ardata took out of nearby cages two burgundyblood girls whose clothes were already taken out by the host, for the depraved delight of her public that not only loved seeing a lowblood being slowly tortured to death, but also depriving them of any dignity or value. Their faces showed sheer terror, not only because of the heartbreaking screams of a mustardblood that did not want to die, but because this is something they had seen time and time again like any other lowblood encaged down here in the basement: If you got taken out of your cage, you wouldn’t get to live another night. But Ardata had planned something more merciful for those two girls: they wouldn’t suffer those cuts, they wouldn’t be drugged in the worst possible way, their owner would just force them with her psychic powers to satisfy the audience, expectant to see what would happen next. They tried to back off as wounded animals as a natural reaction, but that didn’t matter at all when Ardata by just moving a hand, maintaining her characteristic cold arrogant look full of indifference, forced them to get closer to the torture table one of each side, forcefully kneeling the girls and then making them grab one of those two golden tentacles to put them in their mouths. You wouldn’t think that _she_ was going to lower herself to that level, _right_?

Of course, this was all just a spectacle, so even if they started slowly, with these tentacles in their mouths barely being explored by their red tongues, Ardata didn’t make the others have to wait too much, and before they could notice it she started to move their heads back and forth, making the tentacles almost break contact with their lips before ramming against their throats, causing them to cough at first with the thick tentacles inside, but as the ramming went on, with increasing pace and strength, these coughs quickly turned into loud gagging caught by the mics on the cameras; Ardata was degrading those girls, and she knew very well her public **loved** that. The eyes of the burgundybloods didn’t take long to start to water, product of both the fear and the gagging itself they had when they felt those big tentacles violently thrusting against the deepest parts of their throats. After half a minute of constant aggressive ramming against their throats with the big golden tentacles that deformed those tight and warm places, one of the two girls couldn’t take it any longer, and with a loud gag coming from the depths of her body, an overwhelming flow of burning liquids quickly filled her mouth to the point of getting violently thrown off her lips, staining the base of that tentacle and bathing it in a deep burgundy red due to all of that hot saliva aggressively shoot off in the puke. Ardata stopped all actions from that lowblood in particular only for her fans to enjoy the scene, with her having puked so much liquid that it even got thrown off a dense, viscous, burning amount of saliva. Her eyes cried due to the intensity with which she had to give that oral, tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to recover the breath in the middle of that liquid she couldn’t get out of the way, but before she could calm down even if just a little, Ardata pushed her aside with strength while she let the other burgundyblood stop more peacefully, the host had to dedicate a few words to this disgusting creature that wasn’t worth her time.

A: your endurance is pathetiiic, darliiing, iii hope you know that iiit diiisappoiiints me so much, even iiif iii diiidn’t expect a siiingle shiiit from you.  
A: luckiiily for you, you’re stiiill of use to me, my dear publiiic craves to see how iii can puniiish you for such diiisappoiiintiiing performance, and beliiieve me iii won’t let them down liiike you diiid.  
A: unfortunately, iii can’t promiiise iiit won’t hurt liiike hell for you.  
Ardata calmly sighed before turning her face towards the other lowblood, the one who managed to pass this endurance test, to also dedicate her a few words.  
A: on the otherhand, you dear are safe for now, why don’t you go get me somethiiing to smoke from that furniiiture over there?  
A: and don’t try anythiiing funny, you don’t want me to break your legs wiiith a screwdriiiver after behaviiing liiike such a good girl.

The one who had “won” was far too scared to complain or even say a single word that could bother her lady, so when Ardata gave the order to go get those two elements, she quickly nodded and with the same velocity she went to retrieve them, if this lowblood did everything Carmia asked, maybe she could survive the night, and this small glimmer of hope was everything she could hold onto right now. When she came back, Ardata ordered her to put the cigarette in her blue lips and light it with the match that the cerulean put out in one of the palms of the good girl, making her drop a small whimper along with a few tears, but still being able to contain it enough to not bother the host. 

A: normally, defraudiiing me would be a biiig offense to myself, after everythiiing iii’ve done, giiiviiing you food and shelter iiin my own hiiive, and you pay me with such pathetiiic show? thiiis iiis iiinsultiiing.  
A: but toniiight iii feel merciiiful, iii won’t naiiil your fuckiiing tongue to the table so you have to cut iiit yourself wiiith a blade, but iiinstead…  
A: iii am sure they would kiiill to just see you riiide those two tentacles on the table.  
A: and you wiiill do iiit for them, _riiight?_

Of course, the little girl had no choice in here, it wasn’t like if Ardata was asking after all, and before the burgundyblood could even try to instinctively refuse with her head, Ardata grabbed her by the neck with her own psychic powers, choking the lowblood in the process as she forced her to be astride on the mustardblood for the next act in this play. She almost couldn’t manage to hold back the tears, not only this would hurt her at a physical level, but also at the very psychological level, being humiliated and degraded in camera only for the morbid delight of a few fetishist highbloods that couldn’t care less for her even if they tried, there was nothing she could do to stop it, leaving her feeling wounded and powerless towards what was coming, because after all, she knew that if she refused, things would get so much worse. 

She tried to make this as bearable as possible for herself, so she tried to accommodate carefully those two tentacles in each hole to avoid wounding her while she put her hands in the chest of the mustardblood, making sure to avoid touching the fresh wounds on him and not causing even more pain. But while she did all of that, while she tried to make this as tolerable as possible for both of them that were on the table, being pointed out by the cameras, she suddenly felt how her entire body froze, stopped reacting to her commands; she heard the slow steps of two heels, Ardata was getting closer. 

A: darliiing, are you fuckiiing mentally retarded? are you outriiight stupiiid? they diiidn’t come to my liiivestreams to see a fuckiiing corny lowbloood romance.  
A: what a shame, iii’ve been so good wiiith you untiiil now, giiiviiing you agaiiin and agaiiin the chance to redeem yourself, and you fuckiiing screw iiit up tiiime and tiiime again.  
A: iii guess that iii have to take over thiiis to show our fans what you’re capable of offeriiing. 

Ardata made the other lowblood bring her a chair in which to sit next to the table, after all she wouldn’t be standing all the time like an idiot, and after sitting down and getting comfortable putting one leg over the other, with an arrogant smile she put her attention back on the humiliated couple. First of all, Carmia made the burgundyblood turn around to make her face the cameras head-on, she wanted to make her know that they were being constantly directly watched. But even if the lowblood was almost in shock for knowing that her body and her martyrdom was being recorded and streamed, that was not even close to the main thing she would feel in a few moments. The cerulean used her powers to get together and press both tentacles one against the other, and once done that, Ardata did not have the slightest compassion when she forcefully penetrated deeply with both thick tentacles the lowblood’s tight and small anus, making her let out a heartbreaking scream of sheer pain, of the suddenness and ruthlessness of this penetration. Needless to say, the audience was loving this; the mass of highbloods, indigos and purples alike, watching how two trolls of the lowest possible castes in the hemospectrum being tortured and violated on camera like vile beasts, dispossessed of any dignity, it was a disgusting show full of morbid fetishism that they loved far too much, and as a result, Ardata didn’t have to wait for long before hearing how the “donations” to her livestream started to arrive, huge amounts of money donated by the higher castes in the name of extending this degradation as most as possible during the night.

Her hips moved back and forth, up and down, her hands were behind her head to show her entire body to the cameras while Ardata Carmia managed everything from her chair, with an arrogant smile and a look indifferent to what was happening there, increasing progressively the pace of the impalements (you could hardly call it in other way when the brutality of the scene had torn the muscles of the burgundy in the first moves), making the mustardblood feel how his two tentacles were being squeezed hard by the inner muscles of a girl that he didn’t knew and couldn’t see, but that definitely wasn’t the host in all of this. He hated it, he hated this, he knew that whoever the girl that was doing this, she hadn’t given her consent for this, she was being obligated to please him against her will, then… Why the hell his body was enjoying this? He knew was wrong, so wrong, he was… That’s why Ardata had drugged him? To make him enjoy raping a girl in the middle of a livestream to who knows how many people? Fuck, this couldn’t be more disgusting, yet… his body was liking this, whatever may be the drug that Ardata injected into him, it had absolutely managed to achieve its effect, to make his body LOVE penetrate, use, and abuse her; he wanted to pierce that hole, reach her stomach, fill her of genetic material in front of all those cameras. 

What a spectacle of absolute moral decadence.

Because he was just a simple and ordinary goldblood, in addition to the drug itself that had heated up his body and tentacles, that show wouldn’t last forever. As time went on, Ardata didn’t slow down the intensity of the movements, instead moving the burgundyblood’s body up and down; with her no longer crying of pain and fear. Due to the sheer amount of traumatic stress she was going through, she was no longer there, only her body, her mind had dissociated in order to help her manage this at any cost. But the audience couldn’t care less about that, they were expectant about how much longer would the mustardblood last, how good his endurance was, and they didn’t have to wait for too long. For the first time in the night, after getting penetrating her so deeply, he let out an almost primal scream not of pain, but of a sick pleasure, and together with that scream, the girl felt how her insides were started to quickly being filled with a burning and abundant genetic material that didn’t take long in overwhelming her muscles and started to plentifully fall out of her anus, staining her thighs with the hot golden liquid. And in the meantime, as her own body was being filled to the last inch with that intruder genetic material, her body reacted instinctively having strong spasms, moving her body back and forth as her hips moved fast on those directions to facilitate the deep release of that burning viscous liquid inside her, giving an extremely fetishist view to an audience that definitely was loving what they were seeing.

After he released his genetic charge inside her, Ardata knew that there was no purpose on keeping using the burgundyblood’s body on the main guest, so she simply used her psychic powers to push her aside and make her fall to the ground. It had already been an hour since the start of the livestream, it was getting closer and closer to the moment to finish it all, but if you know this cerulean girl, you know she doesn’t fail to take care of every single detail in her schemes, she had perfectly planned in her mind how to finish this in the most sadist and almost poetic way possible.

A: iii hope you have enjoyed thiiis… speciiial epiiisode, but don’t worry.  
A: you know iii would never leave you wiiithout a good endiiing.

Ardata talked to the main camera after getting closer to it, winking her three eyes in a non-simultaneous manner, and once she said her last word, she stood aside to let them see the final act.

With her psychic powers she made the two burgundybloods sit on the ground, one on each side of the torture table, the one with the genetic material inside was still somewhat not completely conscious of her surroundings nor fully reacting to it, while the other was paying complete attention to what was happening, she hadn’t let her lady Ardata Carmia down, she dutifully did everything the cerulean asked, what was to come couldn’t possibly be all that bad, right?

…

How _wrong_ she was.

Before she could fully analyze the situation, Ardata with her powers got from an out-of-camera nearby shelf two long and sharp metal blades, which she immediately put in front of the eyes of the lowbloods for just a few seconds to psychologically torture them right before quickly slicing their necks with a brutal psychic strength, cutting so deep first the jugular to release two cascades of blood that almost in an instant started being violently ejected from their necks; then right after that, giving the blades a second round slicing their vocal chords, so no one could hear them scream in pain, they couldn’t ask for help, they couldn’t stop it, they only could watch silently how they died, without being able to do anything else other than uselessly putting their hands on their necks to try and stop the heavy bleeding, and after a few seconds of that show, both of them were sitting still, dead on the floor, giving way to the climax of the night.

The goldblood was exhausted, the stress of the injection, everything previous had worn out his energy, and that’s not even mentioning the… sexual act he was forced to participate in, and thus his breathing was loud, but… he had forgotten something, or more than forget, his survival instinct made him ignore the fact that he was in the basement of a sadistic cerulean called Ardata Carmia. If he didn’t miscalculate, the girls were now on each side, sitting still and quiet for some reason, and now that he had fulfilled his purpose for Ardata, he was of no use for her, so she would give him one hell of a final purpose, one last mark of the goldblood on this planet. He was still tied to the table, he felt the heat of the lights on his skin, the livestream hasn’t ended yet, then… what was she planning?

He didn’t have to wait for too long before getting and answer he wished he hadn’t obtained.

He felt how two needles entered through his arms in an action that hurt him, but… he felt that in the end wasn’t more than a mere foreplay for something much more horrific. Ardata wasn’t piercing his skin with any random thing, those two needles in reality were catheters united to two medic plastic bags, she wanted to give him a horrible death to this goldblood, but a death that didn’t rely on simple vulgar tasteless violence, she had something far greater planned for him. After activating a machine located behind the torture table, a golden liquid started to come out of his right arm, it was his blood, she was bleeding him out slowly on camera, but that was a far from being the only thing she would do to him in his sadistic end. On the other side, the other catheter in his left arm instead started to introduce a strange liquid, of a somewhat light color from what the cameras could see from the distance, no one could recognize what was Ardata putting into the troll, but knowing her, it wouldn’t be good at all. And so it was, in the beginning the mustardblood felt an increasing a burning feeling inside his left arm, his veins were almost burnt his flesh there (Ardata made sure to not pierce an artery, he wouldn’t be so lucky), and slowly he felt how that chilling burning started to spread through his entire body, he didn’t know what Ardata put into him, but he knew she used his veins so his heart would do the job of spreading on his entire body a pain to which there was simply no words in the entire troll vocabulary to describe it. No more than a few seconds passed from the injection before he couldn’t take the pain any longer and started letting out horrific screams from the depths of his chest expressing so, so authentically the suffering of feeling how his body started to burn in the biggest agony he had all night long.

His body instinctively started to twist, to have spasms, evolutive reactions that showed his survival instinct, but those ties in each end of the table made sure that any effort would be ultimately futile, the goldblood was dying being burned from the inside during this livestream, on one of the most horrific executions Ardata had made in cold blood to this date. The scene itself was chillingly poetic, the two burgundyblood girls were lying on each side of the table with their necks sliced open, with Ardata making sure to have cut even their vocal chords with the blades so they could only helplessly as life was escaping through their own wounds that quickly made big puddles of dark red blood on the ground on each side of the torture table, which contained a goldblood that was suffering an indescribable torment, with his veins and arteries spreading throughout all his body an acid that was slowly burning him to death from the inside, while he himself was being slowly bled out by a catheter that was collecting his blood to later maybe even just selling it to the highest bidder. All of this pain and suffering was making him slowly lose consciousness, making him lose the last bits of strength to keep fighting for his life to the bitter end until… the body inevitably stood still, with his body having lost all strength to even move, his wounded and burnt heart couldn’t take this any longer and stopped after one last weakened pulse, the goldblood had finally died in front of the audience. And with that last scene, with the bled out corpses of the girls on each side, and the corpse of the goldblood in the center of the spotlights, Ardata Carmia cut off the livestream, this week’s episode had finished.


End file.
